


Jaded Love

by fate (redamancy_24), redamancy_24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancy_24/pseuds/fate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamancy_24/pseuds/redamancy_24
Summary: Lee Taeyong is a prominent writer, under the pen name Lee Yun-ho  , whose identity remains a secret for his safety, he is nicknamed as the anonymous writer. Jung Jaehyun is an insanely popular idol under SM ent. , to the people outside , he is the talented and handsome pianist and guitarist for his band , but in reality he still hopes for a quiet and normal life .
Kudos: 3





	1. Brother.

~Flashback~  
3 years ago

"DO IT FOR ME THEN?!!" Doyoung shouted across from the kitchen , Taeyong shook his head , "NO, AND ITS FINAL, you know the way out if you wanna talk about the book anymore doyoung-ah !"......his voice dropped to a whisper   
"I said I'll think about it ".

2 and a half months later

it had been 2 weeks since Taeyong finally completed the book he had been writing since high school , it was the year he realized that he had to add one more reason as to why his father never did and never would love him .   
He liked boys.  
Unlike how his father wanted him to inherit the huge empire of their family business, Taeyong always wanted something different , something that could churn in mind , something that would ignite the fire within him , something artistic, he was always safe from his father's wrath before , but after the death of his grandmother he had no one to protect him from the unrealistic expectations of his father.   
He shook his head one more time trying to clear his head and focus on cleaning the house and baking the cake before his little brother Mark came back home from his school . Just the thought of his brother and Taeyong already had a small smile on his face , the little one had big aspirations and he had vowed to help him achieve his dreams .  
After about an hour of rigorous back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, Doyoung and Taeyong had finally decorated the small accommodation enough to surprise the younger for a small pre-birthday celebration. Doyoung had been with the Lee brothers through thick and thin. Taeyong looked at him with adoration and admiration, he has always been there for the older .  
Taeyong's phone beeped with a text from Mark notifying that he was on his way and that he had bought the groceries Taeyong had asked for.  
Taeyong and Doyoung ran across the house multiple times making sure everything was okay and perfect.   
The moment the younger came in, all he could do was cry seeing his favorite people standing in the living room with a cake in their hands , smiles on their face and a blanket fort ready for them to celebrate the night and get snuggly together.   
Doyoung gifted Mark a new record player and the younger cried even more, they talked for hours and hours , Mark telling them how the school is biased and how he doesn't get enough chances to show his true potential.  
After the clock officially struck 11:55 , Taeyong silently got up and opened the door to his and Mark's room, eyes teary, not for the sacrifice he was about to make but rather for his brother's future , which now would be brighter than ever.


	2. i would do it all again

He took the pale brown envelope from underneath the bed ,hands shaking, and held it closely to his heart , tears blinding his vision . He took a quick glance at his phone, the last text from the publishing company and his response to them were still right there ,engraved in his mind. Making him realize just what he was actually doing.   
He had decided to publish the book he had written in hopes, that it would make enough money for Mark to leave.   
He had vowed to give and do everything and anything for his baby brother.  
After they were kicked out of their father's mansion, because he couldn't look at his abomination of a son Taeyong anymore, Taeyong had pleaded and cried for days in front of his father to let him stay and support him financially till he graduates, he had tried his best to convince his father that he will take on the business "You think you can control this empire I've made ??? How arrogant and over confident can you be ?? You are worth nothing, if I sold you, I wouldn't even earn a cent., you're nothing but a abomination," those words struck him like lightning, that night he had tried to end it all for the first time , but Doyoung was there , he had stopped him once again , after a week of pleas and cries , his father officially cut him off financially, giving him no access to the money he was legally the heir of .   
Mark was more than welcome in the lavish mansion but on one condition, he would forget that Taeyong ever existed , the then 13 year old Mark couldn't think of living without his older brother and so he innocently ignored Taeyong's protests and said he will accompany his brother wherever he would go , the only problem was Taeyong had nowhere to go, they couldn't be seen in public like this,they were the LEE Brothers after all ,their father had threatened Taeyong . Mark didn't know anything about their reputation, Taeyong had plainly managed to crash at a motel for a week and had left Mark alone at a lavish hotel, he needed to figure this out for him , he will live for him, he will die for him . he will do anything for him. and so he did .

Last summer, while being being drunk on a cheap cocktail, Mark had unknowingly presented his wish to go study at Harvard, he had the brains for it , but they all knew he couldn't afford it , even though he would get in through scholarship he had to travel, get a accommodation, even the dorm and hostel fees were over the sky , Mark knew they would never be able to afford it, he had tried to hide it , and he still believed that his older brother didn't know anything about it. He was drunk,, and he had no idea of what he had said , but from that day Taeyong had started to save money , everything he earned, any little or big , he would save , he had started mentally planning about sending him to Harvard, he and Ten had started the research and started gathering everything necessary for him to go to The states and study. Ten was one more friend that taeyong trusted with everything, Ten had studied abroad and was orginally from thailand but his outstanding artistic mind had got him a job in one of the biggest entertainment labels of korea , SM .   
This summer they had finalized all the legal documents and now they were in Taeyong's hand, along with an itinerary and tickets, Ten had done amazing work by sorting it all out , "you've never stepped outside Korea, you wouldn't know , let me help" those were the exact words ten had said to the older.   
Taeyong wiped the tears away and made his way back to the blanket fort and told a sleepy Mark , " hey baby brother, tyongie has a gift for you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ~~


	3. unexpected [pt.1]

Mark's sleepy eyes flew wide open and he turned to face his brother at the speed of light , "GI-GIFT????" Doyoung looked at Taeyong shockingly, Taeyong had never spent a penny outside of the necessities , 'that's waste of money , a luxury i don't have the right to possess' that taeyong, he had a gift??? He raised an eyebrow at Taeyong , Taeyong looked at both of them and smiled softly, "yes a gift! do you wanna open it right now ?"  
before he could suggest anything else , Mark had already snatched the envelope out of Taeyong's hand and was already jumping out of the blanket fort , turning on all the lights at once and opening the envelope as if it was made from delicate glass .  
Doyoung and Mark had remained silent for the next solid 20 minutes trying to figure out and take in just what Taeyong had done.  
"Mark??" Taeyong asked softly, The younger looked up to face his older brother eyes teary, not being able to say anything, Taeyong patted the younger on his head and said "I told you , you never have to worry about anything, you could have told me before! I would have let you go to a more good school, but as promised baby brother, here you go ! you got the scholarship already right ?? here is everything else you will need , everything is taken care of , dont you worry !"  
Mark still couldn't say anything, the room was filled with soft sniffs and occasional sighs from doyoung .Taeyong had started to get worried , his voice was broken now , a million thoughts were running in his head , "ma-mark?? do you already have plans here ? are you not happy ?? do you have something to tell me? you don't want to move?? oh my god ?? do you love someone??" ,,  
"y-yes" Mark's voice came, barely a whisper , Taeyong panicked , his thoughts were running wild ,he had been planning this for so long that he had completely forgotten the fact that he should have asked him , shit he loved someone, what were you thinking Taeyong...This is why you should ask someone before booking them a flight to Massachusetts next week. damn it , what do i do now ?  
"I'm so so sorry mark , I didn't know...shit don't worry , I'll take care of everything...ill- " his voice was broken , barely loud enough, doyoung came around to put a hand on his best friend's shoulder .  
"i-i I l-love yo-you hyung" the younger said jumping into Taeyong's arms and crying his heart out. "when did you plan this hyung?? how much did you plan?? HOW CAN YOU PLAN SO MUCH IN ADVANCE??" his voice was muffled  
Taeyong and doyoung laughed and hugged him back , "I was scared for a moment there mark", dont ever scare me like that!!" ; "but tell me do you have anyone you love or like ?? "Doyoung said raising one eyebrow in a mischievous way , Mark replied innocently, "I love my hyung and that's it ... I ain't got no time for anyone else, "  
they laughed and started cleaning up before calling it a night . hearts full with love and gratitude.


	4. unexpected [pt.2]

Doyoung dragged Taeyong outside the small accommodation after Mark felt asleep   
,"okay spill" , Doyoung said sassily, clicking his nails on the rusted iron fence ,Taeyong looked at him innocently "what?"   
"there is no way you could afford that , what did you do Taeyong" ,Doyoung asked concern clear in his eyes .  
Taeyong looked down, " i love him too much doyoung-ah! he deserved it , he deserves that smile on his face, he- "   
"the entire universe knows that , WHAT.DID.YOU.DO??"   
doyoung asked, cutting him off , impatient .  
"I dropped out last year "  
silence....stark silence, Doyoung didnt know what to say , for all his life he had known taeyong, he knew just how much that degree meant to him .how could he have dropped out ,that was impossible   
"I contacted the publisher, I'm publishing my book"   
once again all Doyoung could do was look at the older, but that statement hit him like a truck , he has talked to him so many times ,trying to convince taeyong to publish the book, all he ever got in the reply was "no , I will never " what changed in him now ??  
" Me and Ten started to gather information last summer after Mark said he wanted to go , so I just did the natural thing, I did all the legal work and Ten gave me an overall amount that would be required. "  
Doyoung couldn't control any more , his patience had left him when it was required the most.  
"dropped out? Tyong..? TYONG?? LEE TAEYONG ?? YOU DROPPED OUT?? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? "  
Taeyong put his hand on his friend's mouth and shut him up , " what are you thinking , speak slowly, I don't want the entire building to hear your voice, "   
'are you kidding me ?? you...UGH!! you did everything for that major , you have a TALENT tyong, do you know how much those companies would pay you if you have a major and show them your work , LEE TAEYONG YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO SUFFER, you would be a millionaire, you had everything figured out..... what!!?? why?? did you leave your dream behind, tyong you are living because of your dream, you told me you have nothing to live for , you told me you didn't want to live a long life , you just wanted that major to show to the world who you are !! Tyong you told me it was the reason you were still breathing ...t-tyong." doyoung broke down unable to understand the older's motive.   
taeyong hugged his best friend , calming him down , his shirt getting drenched in tears the second time that night.   
"He is my reason doyoung-ah! My baby brother is the reason I'm breathing, I'm living for him , And I don't regret it one bit "  
"I'm living for him ."


	5. unexpected [pt.3]

it took a while for both of them to calm down and finally realize the day's events , the faint sound of Mark's soft snores filled the empty rooms of the house . Taeyong looked at the clock and sighed, "you told me you wanted to open a cafe right? "   
"yes,??" Doyoung answered unsure ,  
" the place above the bookstore is for sale, I told them to hold a deal for me , you know how they treat me ? they said yes, you should try and see the place,, it-its huge doyoung-ah, you should definitely start there ! " Taeyong answered a bit excited .  
Taeyong had been working at a bookstore since 7 months now and everyone loved him , which was not surprising at all to Doyoung, Taeyong had a personality that would attract people of every age, he had the charm and the looks to lure people in , but that's what made him different, not even once did Taeyong try to misuse that trait, he had always used it for good .  
just last month , Mr. Hwang the owner of the bookstore had said that he would leave the bookstore in Taeyong's capable hands once he died, Taeyong had obviously declined , but Mr. Hwang had wrote it in his will . and had said "consider a gift for being so good to me tyong-ah!"   
Doyoung looked at him , with an emotion Taeyong couldn't understand, and said, "all right I'll come by tomorrow and look at the place , I have to introduce you to winwin as well"   
"who??" taeyong asked, "Ten's friend??"  
"yes "doyoung answered, his head hurting from all the crying and overthinking.   
"Go to sleep doyoung-ah "  
"I'll clean up ..don't worry"  
After everyone was asleep and everything was cleared up , Taeyong picked out the small necklace from under his shirt , the one his grandmother had given him years ago .  
"no matter what happens tyongie, never forget, Kindness never goes to waste   
Take care of your baby brother , protect him tyongie, I'm giving you a task that you shouldn't be getting at this age , but I'm sorry , tyongie I'm sorry for not being there, but never let Mark see the things that he doesn't have, never let him feel un-loved tyongie, tell him you're proud of him even at his failures, don't be strict and rude with him , try to understand his ways and you will learn to love him , remember, Love Never Fails." the last words of his grandmother were engraved in his memory.   
Taeyong grabbed the necklace and held it close to his heart ," I'm trying grandma, I'm trying my best . "


	6. ~

𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐯𝐚𝐫𝐝, 𝐃𝐨𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐭 . 𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐰𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠. 𝐇𝐞 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐝,𝐖𝐢𝐧𝐰𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐢𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 , 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐰𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐓𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐌𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧. 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐮𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 .  
𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠'𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐭 , 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 . 𝐓𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 ,𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 . 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐃𝐨𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠, 𝐓𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐰𝐢𝐧 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐓𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠 , 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐋𝐞𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐨. 𝐇𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐧𝐨 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰𝐬, 𝐧𝐨 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 . 𝐍𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 , 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐋𝐞𝐞 𝐘𝐨𝐨𝐧-𝐨𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 .


	7. Present

~PRESENT TIME~

"You know you dont need to practice anymore jung!" the choreographer told Jaehyun as he finally sat down after practicing the choreo for the 16th time straight. Yuta took a deep breath and laughed , "you know how he is , I NeEd tO dO My BeSt"   
Johnny laughed and joined in the convo "even though he is the best," the practice room was lively and buzzing with comments and compliments   
"soo....tell me jae, when was the last time you opened twitter or Instagram and checked your fan pages or responded to their comments"  
"I've been busy" came the hurried reply from jaehyun, who was still out of breath.  
"I'vE bEeN BuSy" they mocked him in unison.   
he laughed along with them , playfully snacking yuta's butt  
, "can I go? or do you need me for anything?" he asked politely, the choreographer looked at him and shook his head , "Taeil wanted to see you after practice but that was 3 hours ago soo......"  
"I better run," jaehyun said already grabbing his stuff , he entered the recording studio and ran straight , to the corner where a small man sat with a pencil in his hand and headphones on , bobbing his head to a rhythm, "Taeil hyung ??" the younger asked, a bit scared, Taeil never used to call him down to the recording studio unless he had made a mistake while recording or got a note wrong on the new single,   
the older looked at him and frowned , before calmly taking his headphones off and putting the pencil down.   
"JUNG JAEHYUN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ??? "  
"wh-whaaa-at? "he asked clearly panicked , "did I get a note wrong? did the company producers give a new beat , wait did i do the guitar rift wrong ??"  
"I'm kidding..."the older laughed in pure glee , the staff in the recording studio laughed along with them , he saw jaehyun glaring at him , he laughed more and said   
"you have done exceptional as usual ,thi- AHHH ?? WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME ?? IM OLDER..JAEEEE"   
"you ..why?? why would you scare me like that ???? what do you gain by that " the younger asked still hitting Taeil with his jacket .  
"the look on your face is worth it ,you went pale". Taeil said mocking him and mimicking his face.  
jaehyun looked at him with a death glare .   
"okay okay, sorry "the older said ,,catching his breath " I had called you to say that your parts on the album are done, you did a really speedy recording this time! the producers are proud of you "  
jaehyun looked down and shyly thanked Taeil   
"i'll come by tomorrow for the vocal training? "  
"you dont need it anymore jung" Taeil said patting him on his shoulder. "I know you told me I dont need training but I need to have a high note vibrato like you" Jaehyun responded, packing his stuff , he flung his backpack on his shoulder and brushed his hair back , raising his eyebrow at the older he said once again , "I'll come by tomorrow, 8:00 sharp.....?"   
"okay jung! " the older said and plugged his headphones in again .


	8. What Now ?

'Home?" his manager asked , in a amusing way ,chuckling a bit at how the younger was dragging himself as he was too tired .   
Jaehyun and his manager were really close, Mr.Song understood jaehyun way too much.   
Jaehyun lent his backpack to his manager and slumped in the backseat taking a deep breath and said "I'll stop by the ice-cream shop "  
"Jae....."his manager said , his tone both of warning and concern, the last time we went there ," you were mobbed--, "  
"I dont care ... I deserve a treat , I'll deal with those fans later, I'll take my chances"....he said his voice trailing .  
his manager sighed, this was not a good idea , going to a famous ice-cream parlour in the midst of the evening, but he drove in the direction to the perky place anyway , he took a glance at jaehyun through the rearview mirror, he looked so alone.....just him and his thoughts.....the sadness of the reality of being an idol .  
Jaehyun loved to perform, to record, to dance, to learn new ways to sing, to try out different notes and play with different melodies, he loved to interact with the people who understood his music, the reaction from his fans when they hear the songs for the first time , when the teasers drops ,when the crowd cheers soo loudly that he heard them through his in-ears, when they understood him and what he stood for .  
he lived for the thrill he felt while preparing the album,anticipating the reaction and the theories from the large fanbase . But he absolutely hated the fact that all this came with the cost of a big hole in his chest . the loneliness. there was nothing he could do that could possibly not be noticed by a group of his fans, he loved his fans ,he was so grateful for them....but he didn't like how some of them were obsessed with everything he did . the wanted to know him personally and they would do anything for that. They would go to any extremities to meet their idol in person . 

his manager pulled the car in the front of the parlour, the all black car was already gaining a bit too much attention . people were already starting to stop and see who was the one riding the car . his manager looked at him with concern. Jaehyun looked outside , contemplating whether to go or not , he looked at all the people starting to take out their phones and sighed.   
His manager spoke in a soft voice, " I'll go get your usual order ,......relax for a while jae.......I'll turn on some music. "  
jaehyun closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, listening to a Chopin composition.   
his manager stepped out and went straight to the parlour not wasting any time, seeing Mr. Song, the famous manager ,the crowd instantly knew who was sitting in the car .   
In a swift moment the car was crowded from all sides. People banging at the doors and windows .  
his manager unaware of the situation outside calmly paid the aunt at the counter and just said , "its calm today isn't it...i was thinki-" that's when he heard the loud crashes , he panicked, "Jaehyun ...no no no , he's in there ... all alone...." he thought., he ran to the car pushing people out of the way and drove away from the place .


	9. what now [pt.2]

Mr.Song didn't stop even once and was now racing straight to the hospital. He had seen the window glass get shattered, 'nice decision not taking the van and choosing a normal company car with tinted windows' he thought , clenching the steering wheel, he had seen jaehyun's arm bleeding , "Hyung- .. you're over the speed limit , " jaehyun said , chuckling a little , trying to lighten the mood .   
"I don't care.... I'll pay for the fines later, your arms are bleeding "....he said angrily.   
jaehyun didnt say a word, he knew his manager was in trouble because of his childish wish of wanting ice cream at the most busy hour . He knew they could probably fire him because if what happened, he looked down at his arms, the small pieces of glass embedded in his black hoodie, the blood soaking the grey joggers he was wearing, the broken glass fragments ,all scattered around the car.   
"does it hurt ? "his manager's asked , his voice softening like a father.   
Jaehyun gulped and clenched his jaw and managed to say, through the pain   
" no ....not that much ........" but his voice betrayed him.   
his manager cursed at himself and drove even faster . 

————————

Jaehyun grunted and groaned as the doctors stitched his skin back,  
" hmm....some of the cuts are deep, the others are just scratches, there are no sign of infections , the stitches are dissolvable, make sure they don't get wet" the doctor said tying the last bandage to his arm. Handing Mr.Song a bag full of medications, the nurse said, "make sure he doesn't use his hands for picking up heavy objects for the next 2 weeks."  
"you'll also need to come down to the hospital next week, same day, we will need to examine the stitches ." jaehyun nodded tired. his hoodie was covered in blood , "this will be impossible to clean, your wife is going to freak out manager-nim" he laughed a little ,Mrs.Song was their housekeeper, she kept everything perfect amidst the chaos created by the boys at the dorm .  
his manager looked at him and raised an eyebrow , "she will hit me first, " he said his voice barely a whisper, the doctor and jaehyun, both laughed . "wait here let me lend you a shirt to wear"  
"Appaaaaa!! " a small sweet voice came from the other side of the curtain , a little girl popped her head inside the room , looking at the doctor, with big eyes, and a candies in her hand," it's been an hour, you told me to wait for-- ,"  
"Haneul!! out of the room , right now," the doctor said , his voice stern. , the doctor sighed turning to jaehyun,  
"I apologize for my daughter, I was supposed to take her home , she is very impatient..."  
"please... don't apologize , your daughter is very cute," Jaehyun said , his voice exhausted yet soft , his manager sighed, whatever happens, Jaehyun's love for children will never go away,   
"I could use some distraction", he said ,  
"Haneul-ah!" jaehyun called his voice softening , "you can come in now, "  
the doctor looked at his daughter, a little angry that she had not knocked on the door or asked permission, " dear, I am with a patient, I told you to wait outside didn't I-- ..." before he could complete his sentence, his daughter's eyes widened as she dropped the bowl of candies,   
"WAAAAHHHH JUNG JAEHYUN!!! OMG!"   
her voice rising by an octave as she exclaimed enthusiastically and jumped on the bed hugging jaehyun, her small arms only covering the half of his back , he groaned from the pain , but still his heart was warm and his dimples deepened .  
the nurses and the doctors gasped in shock, he waved and shook his head at the doctor, indicating that it was okay , as the doctor tried to separate his daughter.  
she instantly detached herself from him and sniffed the air, "you-you smell like blood .....she looked down, at his arms ".I'm so sorry, " her voice was covered in worry now ,   
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were hurt" , she bowed deeply to him , her eyes were moist now, he picked her up bearing the pain in his arms and said "you , that was the best thing that happened to me today cutie"..he slightly pinched her cheeks wiping the tears ,," oh look you have dimples too , I have them too "   
the doctor scoffed and said, "looks like he won't follow any orders of not working or picking up heavy stuff for the next 2 weeks, your job is going be hard Mr.Song ", they both laughed looking at the sight of jaehyun and the little girl , smiling, hearts filled with a warm sensation .


	10. what now [pt.3]

Jaehyun smashed open the dorm door saying "great now I'll have to give the company a statement,......dammit I won't be able to play the guitar for a week" clearly annoyed as he read the media outlet's articles about him ,   
"they're not gonna like this,,the company is not gonna like this" he was mumbling, his manager turned on the lights and brought him a cup of water ,Jaehyun looked at him , raising an eyebrow, "you brought ........water ...? "   
his voice unsure , his manager always made cold coffee for him after they came back to the dorm,  
"its okay actually, you might be tired , it's been a long day, thank you--" jaehyun was mumbling again, his manager chuckled and took out 2 pills from the bag full of medications,   
"take 2 before eating anything, lukewarm water advised" jaehyun chuckled as he saw Mr.Song read the prescription slowly to himself trying to figure out how to give the perfect dose to the younger.  
His manager picked up his bag and said in a serious tone,  
"the others will be here in half an hour" ,   
"내가 갈게...자려고해봐요~...알겠니?  
[I'll get going now, try to get some sleep okay?"

Jaehyun bit the inside of his cheek and grabbed the glass harder, the articles on his phone screen still clearly bright and visible ....  
"Don't take any blame on yourself.....please" he said his voice softening as his head faced the floor.  
"jaehyunie-- "his manager spoke, the adoration clear in his voice,"you know how the company is , it's okay, I got this kiddo, don't worry, get some rest , the doctor said your arms will be sore in the morning, we will need to do some basic exercises to loosen them"  
They both turned their heads towards the door as they heard hurried footsteps, the staircase creaking, before any of them could get up,   
Haechan slammed the door open, panting, his eyes wide , mouth wide open , it was clear he had ran all the way here.   
Mr.Song gave him a glass of water and patted him on the back , Haechan was still trying to catch his breath, his voice came out in sections   
"Saw--the--news---Hyung--hyun--hyung--was--injured..???"  
the last part came out a bit too concerned.   
"yeah , you read it all on the article?,,apparently they really want me in the hospital, they seem hell bound into proving that I'm critically injured " Jaehyun said, lifting his arms up for haechan to see.  
Haechan nodded and clenched his jaw , eyes filling up with anger ", Who the hell--- "  
"Haechan-ah! it's okay, they are mild scratches , unlike the media claims, im not in the hospital, I'm precisely feeling fine , I only have 5 stitches in total, and besides, I'm used to this ." Jaehyun said as he got up and said " I'm gonna go and figure out how to take a shower without wetting these stitches, I reek of blood." 

\------------------

Haechan looked down tears streaming from his eyes, Jaehyun was the face of the group, there was no denying that every member had it hard, it was hard for them to live, all the attention, the fame was a necessary evil, the fame indicated that many people heard their music, the fame made their music more popular, but that same noun made their lives much harder, nothing they did escaped from the eyes of media. Being the face of the group , having an undeniable charisma made Jaehyun the most talked in the entire country and made him worldwide renowned for his excellent performance skills .   
"Hyungie has it the hardest, he goes through so much" Haechan said, his voice breaking,   
Mr. Song looked at the younger in pure surprise, he never cried , never in his 6 years of knowing the boys had he seen haechan cry.  
"Hyuck it's okay.....he's strong he will get through this ....you just need to know that no matter what happens you need to stay by his side...right now all he needs is moral support and warmth". Haechan wiped the tears from his face ," Thank you....",   
Mr. Song looked at the younger confused, "Thank you for being there" haechan said and bowed, "maybe I never thanked you enough for what you do everyday, I....I dont know what would happen to him if you weren't there....."  
he exclaimed.  
"as I said ....don't you worry kiddo.I'll always be there, I adore him like my own son, and the best thing is ...he's so strong, its nothing he hasn't faced before now is it..? " the manager patted the younger on his head and ruffled his hair, that always seemed to calm him down.   
"he was never physically hurt before...this time"  
anger clearly evident in the younger's voice, but it changed into a one with grief and pain the next moment as he said "I can see the hopeless and tiredness radiating from his face. I just..I hope this doesn't change the way he smiles ,I hope it doesn't change the innocence and the love in his heart ."  
Mr. Song looked at the younger and smiled mischievously..trying to lighten up the mood "hmm.....why? haven't you grown a lot.." he chuckled as haechan smiled ,  
"well feed your hyung the soup and the medicines...that is if he opens his door "   
they both laughed as the moon glowed brighter than ever.

\----------------

Jaehyun grunted in pain as he sat down on the cool floor, his hands instinctively going to the shelf where he had kept some fan letters and gifts, he used to read them whenever he would feel lost or demotivated.  
He could clearly hear the boys outside, the worry in their voices, He could hear Johnny and Yuta cursing, he could sense their anger .  
He smiled, he had always felt blessed to have them around him , they acted like brothers more than friends, they were always there for him , no matter the situation or the time. 

'I'm so blessed, I should look at the positive side of everything, because somehow, that's the only think that's in my power ....My Thoughts' 

His heart full after reading the statements,   
"your voice is amazing "  
"what you do gives me purpose,"  
" your words provide me comfort "  
his hands glided over the paper , hearing the slow music , and smelling the warm aroma of coffee.   
The pain in his arm was excruciating, but he still managed to put on a hoodie, clicking a selfie as fast as he could , he was still pretty worried about his stitches, the faster they dissolve , the faster he heals and can go back to work.  
he logged into his twitter account ignoring the   
trends about him and the headlines, he ignored all those news and alleged spottings.   
the sound of the keys resonated inside the silent room , as he wrote a post for his fandom .  
After about 15 minutes of careful choosing of the correct words , he finally turned off the mood lamp and pulled the blanket carefully over his body drifting off to sleep. 

"manager-nim......don't you dare take the blame "   
the words circled in Mr. Song's head as he drove to the main office of the label .  
he smiled as Chopin's ballade played through the stereo. 

ⁱ ʲᵘˢᵗ ⁿᵒᵗⁱᶜᵉᵈ , ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᶠᵒʳ ⁵⁰ ʰⁱᵗˢ !!!


	11. opinion

Doyoung shook his head, eating another peanut, as he saw one more person run out of the store , this time a guy in his early 20s .  
Taeyong had rejected each and every proposal of dates , hang outs or confessions of love from possibly everyone in the entire country , and all this while wearing a mask in public , he practically never took it off ,and somehow people were attracted to him as if he was a magnet even without looking at his full face , and all Taeyong did was simply say "I'm sure you can find someone better, you should go, I have work"  
But Doyoung knew the older well enough to know that it was not always like this, Taeyong had once dreamed of having a family, a normal life, deep down, he was still hopelessly romantic.   
But that was his way of reacting when everything in his life went downhill , all he thought about now was how to make Mark happy , how to make his younger brother feel like the royalty he was , how to make him not miss the lifestyle they had before.   
He didn't want Mark to feel any different from his college mates , he didn't want Mark to ever not have anything the others had , and so all he did or think about was how to earn more money, Taeyong never stopped, he was always doing something or the other to earn even more , but he never kept anything for himself, he would take a nominal amount out for daily expenses and mail all the rest of the money to Mark or donate it.  
" you know....when you rejected those girls....I thought it was maybe cause you liked guys.." Doyoung paused for a while thinking of the next statement while Taeyong looked at him , judging him and entire being.  
"but well now .....you're rejecting guys too...? sooo.......let me get this straight, you don't like girls...?"   
He looked at Taeyong raising an eyebrow mischievously and continued " and you neither like guys..??" He handed out some more books to the older after dusting them off. Taeyong shook his head. "books doyoung , they won't dust themselves"  
They still had an entire hour before the cafe and the bookstore would open .  
Taeyong only hummed in response to Doyoung's never ending questions, and went to the next row of the bookshelf to arrange the newly released books .  
"soooo.........  
who do you like ?? guys or girls??? or both?? or are you ....you know..." doyoung asked once again taking out one of Taeyong's earplugs .  
Taeyong glared at him and snatched the earplug from his hand   
"you know the gender doesn't matter to me "   
Taeyong's deep voice answered.   
"just had to make sure" doyoung said his voice barely louder than a whisper .  
"Hmmm..then WHO is the one that you like??"  
a deep yet sweet voice resonated through the empty bookstore as they both heard the wooden entrance door close .   
They both turned their heads simultaneously, clearly surprised.   
Doyoung almost cursed as Ten made his way into the bookstore holding 2 large bags and coffee in his hands.   
"tsk tsk .....don't curse at me ,now doie, I'm younger than you, you should love me ..."   
Ten said ,moving his head side to side in disapproval.   
Doyoung glared at him " we're literally born 26 days apart" , and looked away grabbing his coffee from Ten's hand .   
"no thank you ..?" Ten's mocking voice was loudly heard across the bookstore.   
Taeyong smiled at the bickering between his friends and looked at Ten "that didn't take long ......" he eyed the 2 large bags and took them to the counter ,starting to open them.   
Doyoung looked at both of them, completely confused, "so ....can someone shine some light for me ?? what is in this bags..???  
Ten gulped . Nervous.   
"you didn't tell him yesterday, did you?"  
Ten asked Taeyong whose face was knitted in worry now. 

"No."


	12. suggestion

Taeyong looked at Doyoung, his face knitted in pure worry as to how the younger will react .  
Ten took a deep breath and held it , nervous, he leaned against the counter waiting for the other 2 to talk it out .   
Doyoung only raised an eyebrow , he was the closest person to Taeyong and if anyone had any effect on the ice cold heart of Taeyong it would be him . Taeyong treasured their friendship too much , he treasured the connection they both had , the idea of a life without Doyoung was a foreign concept to him .  
"I'm going to publish the sequel ..."   
Taeyong's voice was small and delicate while saying this , he couldn't meet the younger's eyes , he knew what the reaction would be , he braced himself, nothing......an ominous silence surrounded them .  
Ten looked at Taeyong and patted him on the shoulder. He went behind the counter leaving the 2 alone to talk .  
Doyoung was having a million thoughts running like a river through his head;  
.𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 , 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 ? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 ....𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 3 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 ? 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘷𝘶𝘭𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 ,𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 , 𝘩𝘦 i𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 , 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴.

"why ?...." doyoung finally said   
"Do-.....you know why , I need more money, I don't want him to feel any inferior than his college mates,..."   
"𝐇𝐞 isn't ....he isn't feeling any inferior, you are spoiling him now, don't you think...??"   
Doyoung's tone was harsh and angry , he had enough with Taeyong just giving away everything he earned ,   
"You either give it away to charity or you give it to Mark...! just when are you going to start living . ?"  
Doyoung voice rose an octave, Ten came and hugged Doyoung calming him down.   
Taeyong looked at him through the same emotionless expression, "𝐇𝐞"   
he moved his hands in the air as to emphasize.  
"He deserves to be spoiled and the charity deserves it too " he paused and looked at the younger sternly, "i'm not living on the street am I? am I starving ? am I begging ?? do I have any problems buying items of necessities?"   
Doyoung looked down facing the wooden floor "I have enough money to survive, and as for living...  
𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲"   
Taeyong said the last words with the same nonchalance, he really meant it ,and that scared Ten and Doyoung, this wasn't the first time he had said this , they both were worried enough about him and his 'I don't care about life or living' approach since years .  
"if you have anything to add , say it to the walls ."  
Taeyong said facing Doyoung , a finality in his voice   
"Ten ...." he said facing the younger who was still hugging doyoung,  
"I'll go through the designs , give me 5 minutes , can you give the finalized print to the publishing company, I want it to go on sale tonight ."  
Ten and Doyoung both looked up in shock ..  
"t-tonight?"  
"is it possible ? something like a preorder , just like the idols do in your label,"  
Ten blinked fast ,trying to understand the olders words   
"when you told me that the last time, that they sell the album on 12 AM and let it go live for preorder, I thought it was a good idea, no one from the authors community have ever done it right ?"  
The wheels inside Ten's head were working on full throttle , "yes ,no one has ever done that before, preordering is done so that they know how much amount to print, it saves a lot of material and cuts the budget"   
"great " Taeyong said finally smiling and handing Ten a paper .   
Ten looked at the paper and said "you picked this?   
"hmm....,  
this can be read as tear and fear both" 

Ten was clearly impressed, as well as worried as to why Taeyong understood the meaning so quickly,

𝟾:𝟻𝟼𝙰𝙼

"so why are you drawing depressing designs "  
Taeyong asked while handing Ten the design,   
"its really pretty actually" , Doyoung said   
Ten was flushed ," um it was actually supposed to be an album cover for the new album but a member got injured so the release is postponed"  
"hmm....." Taeyong didn't care and simply waited for Ten to answer his question .  
"injured?" Doyoung said in a concerned voice   
"is it haechan??"  
"no ,not that one, another .... member was mobbed ." Ten said as he began collecting his things to leave the bookstore, he looked at the clock and said,"I better go I'll be late, we have a conference today , ......try not to kill each other please, he eyed both of them up and down and left towards the door," he could hear doyoung curse as he made his way upstairs to the cafe, he smiled and was about to open the door when Taeyong's strong grip held him at his place .  
"you didn't answer me Ten-ah , why are you drawing these designs, all the designs are like this" he paused for a moment, studying ten's features, his eyebrows were knitted in worry , head bowed down , biting his bottom lip and his hands were shaking a bit   
"is it a depressing party next week at the label? or did they ask you design a funeral?"  
Ten chuckled and said , "nothing, I'm having a hard week Yong ,don't worry , I'll be okay, I just need this week to get over, this is gonna be a long week , now that the album release is postponed, I'll have to refer to the concept chart again , all the work all over again".  
"𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙏𝙚𝙣"   
Taeyong's voice was soft , Ten nodded , still surprised, and gulped making his way out of the bookstore.   
"𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙔𝙤𝙣𝙜"  
Ten said as he looked back to the bookstore sign flickering and the OPEN sign finally lighting up. 

𝟿:𝟶𝟷𝙰𝙼. .

**Author's Note:**

> ~thank you so much for reading~  
> I'm still terribly new to the entire archive scene, but im going to do my best :)  
> ᴵ ʲᵘˢᵗ ⁿᵒᵗⁱᶜᵉᵈ, ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ᶠᵒʳ ⁵⁰ ʰⁱᵗˢ!


End file.
